Etna Route
by Heroic Hammer
Summary: This is a story where Laharl needs to marry a girl to save both the Netherworld, and Celestia.
1. Prologue

Etna Route

Summary:

Laharl as a crowned prince of his Netherworld have always been proud, sometimes aloof. Yet he is kind, and forgiving, even if he didn't want to admit it. He is also a demon, with a lineage unique to his kind. His father is the Netherworld's greatest and most powerful demon. His mother is the most bewitching human that may very well exist.

Alas, a crowned prince cannot become the king without a proper marriage, and with the merging of both the Netherwold and Celestia, the world seeks for a proper ruler.

This is the story where a young demon prince became a suitor to a young pure-blood demon.

* * *

"I refuse!"

Etna slams the table in-front of her, and it startled his brother, Xenolith. With a flustered face and a confused feeling, she looked at her big-brother. She quickly rose up from where she sat to lock her eyes with his in the same height. Xenolith tried to calm her sister, but Etna doesn't want to hear it.

"Why do _I_ have to marry that little brat!?"

"But the royal advisers has pushed it too far. Without a proper ruler the netherworld's population will go on a riot. Although yes it is not entirely my problem to solve, it _is_ an obligation that I must do."

"Forcing your sister to marry a child is also part of your obligation!?"

Xenolith was silent.

A while passed without sounds coming from each of them. Xenolith wants to reply but he feared that it will only cause unnecessary feud between them. She stared at the floor, hoping that the wooden floor will describe to him an answer to this predicament. This is one of the reason he dislikes a more "Democratic" view, but Prince Laharl himself have agreed to create an organization that resemble what his father have created before, and more so, the situation at this Netherworld is in shambles.

Xenolith really was at the wrong side and at the wrong time.

He swallowed his pride and sighed.

"Listen... Etna."

Etna froze. He has never heard her brother voice being this cold before.

"Truthfully, I dislike Krichevskoy and his lineage, yet I can't ever despise his child, the young prince. He had saved us in many occasions, yet I can't deny that he is still just a child."

"Then we won't have to—"

Xenolith stretched his hand and opened his palm at Etna. It was a signal to stop, and Etna did with what her brother asked her to do. She quietly bit her lip and sit where she was before. The cushion wasn't as comfortable as before.

"To broke an oath is taboo for a demon. We promised to obey the prince's words and we shall keep it until the last of his breath."

"Or until he broke of the pact." Mocked Etna, rather half-heartedly.

Xenolith sighed.

"My point is, sister... no, Etna." He corrected himself as he looked straight into Etna's eyes. He resumed when their eyes locked with one another. " A thousand years have passed since you have been together, and I have placed my trust on him. Even though I haven't known him for long, that eyes he has is the eye of a human. So pure and kind, yet naïve and twisted. He's a very respectable man. Lately he's even more mature than you're."

"Excuse me!?" Etna protested.

"He always keeps his promises, think with a cool head, and has a sense of leadership. So don't judge him hastily Etna." Xenolith laughed happily. Never before he has talked about somebody with a smile before. "I won't even be mad if he wants to..."

Xenolith paused.

Piqued was an interest. It belonged to Etna.

"If he wants to...?" She asked the last bits rather playfully.

Xenolith's face grew more crimson each seconds passed. It was embarrassing saying it to his sister, no, in-front of his sister. In an eye-to-eye conversation no less. He couldn't help but glances to the side, averting her sister's eyes in the process.

"...If he wants to marry you."

Etna suddenly went red.

She didn't know why, but she just did.

She held her hands against her cheeks, and it was hot. Even more than her hands. She looked at her brother, confirming, double-checking, and attempting to deny it all in just one sentence. She have thought of many replies that the choice is endless, but what came out of her mouth is what she didn't want to say the most.

"A-Are you serious!?" Etna protested. Stuttering her words, but it wasn't noticed.

"Yes."

"But to have my brother's consent? Are we talking about the same brat with a cockroach antenna for a hair!?" Etna asked as he couldn't really be sure about what she have just heard. "We are talking about the little prince right!?"

"Yes, we are still talking about the little prince."

"So, you have admitted that he is little."

"Yes I have, but I have also admitted that he have my consent if he wants to marry you."

Out of all the things her brother could say, he chose for the most embarrassing answer known to Etna.

"T-This conversation has become severely one-sided!"

Xenolith couldn't bear to look at her sister, grinding his teeth and swallowing up his spit, he looked at the woman in-front of him. She is still in her teen, how can they think of such a preposterous plan as to set up a royal shotgun wedding here. Talk about making a mountain out of a molehill, so to speak.

These peace-keeping methods are wrong, and Xenolith knew that. Both of them are too young. Let alone marriage, they may not even be able to uphold their responsibilities. If they refused, not only will the Netherworld and the Celestia will be in a prolonged state of unrest, which will inevitably lead to a large-scale war between the demons and the angels again. Not to mention how many are still despising the angel over the fact that Celestia and The Netherworld itself is merging, even though it was nobody's fault to begin with, it was but The Netherworld's way to thrive and survive.

Even though nothing has changed much since the merging, except for how the mana works and a change in an ecosystem. Being scared of or being paranoid about wasn't given enough of an opportunity, yet there were many aristocrats who is stubborn enough to keep purging every fallen angels and angels themselves. Who knows what will happen next. A war between pure-bloods and angels might ensue.

Bottom line: There's no getting out of this.

But then something clicked in Xenolith's head. He realized something else, a third-route. It might as well be the true route to this problematic situations.

"Etna, how about you—"

This time, Etna signaled her brother to stop talking with her hand. Understanding what he should do at the moment, he stopped and went silent.

"I understand."

Xenolith paused.

"You do?" Xenolith asked.

Etna nods.

It was a surprise for Xenolith. No words can describe what is going through his mind now. He began to think about Etna in a wedding dress walking to the altar, but that's of no concern to him. A political marriage doesn't fit the likes of Etna, who pursues the goal of happiness. Even if she is a powerful demon with the power of three hundred overlords, she is still a girl. A young little girl. Xenolith can tell that every girl sooner or later will develop a feeling of attraction to an opposite of her gender, and Xenolith only wants the full happiness of his sister.

Will Etna be happy with Laharl?

Xenolith felt his leg becoming numb as his smile turns into frown. The weight of the heaven's himself may as well be lighter than his responsibilities. In a state of fear that he was, he couldn't help but be brave. Filled with thousands of possibilities have made his whole body stiffens like a rock. His hands began to tremble as he realized what he has put his sister through. It's the same as abandoning a child alone in a desert full of savage beast, or sending a girl who loathes bugs into marrying a caterpillar.

If this ends badly, Xenolith doesn't have a choice but to take all the responsibility.

"Don't misunderstood Big Brother." Etna sighed. "I'll give him a month to decide whether he is fit to marry me. Or to be exact, about thirty days at best." Turning her head to face the floor as she sighed before taking a deep breath. "If he's incapable of even doing that, then he is not worthy to hold my hand in the altar, are we clear here?"

Xenolith smiled. Realizing that her sister may have been more mature than he is.

Etna rose up from her spot and began to walk to the exit, before being stopped by her brother's hand. As Xenolith grabs her arm tightly, she stopped entirely.

"Where are you going?"

Etna turned her head to her brother as a smile adorned her face. With a luminescent red began to appear on her cheeks.

"I'm going to see him now." Etna began to grin like a horse. "I wonder how can I tease him today."

He wants to cry now as he remembers that his sister is a sadist, and let go of her arm. He then watched as Etna walked into the door to the hallway. As she closed the door, he slumped on the spot and hesitantly pinched his temples with his hand. His mind is in scrambles now as he can't figure out which option to take next.

All his life he was searching for his sister.

Now he tossed his own sister into a gladiator pit for his own selfish reasons.

"I hope you can forgive your brother, Etna."

In the darkness of the room, a demon loathes himself.

* * *

A/N:

Well, that's it.

I'm not really good with writing stories, but I guess this is a good start. I hope I can make more of these though, because writing fanfiction is surprisingly fun.

Thank you all again for reading, see you again.


	2. Day One

Being a prince of the damned world wasn't really an easy task. It felt like the task will never stop, even though the vassal's vassals have done their best in purging those documents. From Celestia to the Netherworld below was where all the paperwork were sent into. With the reason being that the Netherworld needs to fix on what they have started in the first place.

Prince have been awkward about it. His vassals have been awkward about those. Practically everyone in the castle have been awkward about it. They have never been working on paperworks, but since the divisions handling the paperworks are pretty much worked to the bone already they have no choice but to take up the pen and pound down the stamps.

Except Flonne, who is very giddy about doing something she used to do back in Celestia.

Prince's room is now full of stacks of paper. Every inches of the room has desks placed there and a kingdom-worth of documents that are stacked properly on top of Laharl's coffin. Barbara diligently worked carefully on the documents that it seemed like a machine did it. It's a frame by frame perfect work that only a machine can do.

"Merging A-12 with A-13/2."

"No, that documents goes to B-14a Barbara."

"Affirmative. Correcting problems... " She swiftly pulled a set of documents from a stack of documents and rearranged the documents in such a way that the stacks of document was sorted in the right place before the documents above the pulled ones stay mid-air until the process was complete where it only made a light bumping noise as the documents were placed in where they should be.

"Success."

"Good work Barbara."

"It was all part of your instructions."

In truth, Flonne didn't look at how Barbara did it, yet she trusts Barbara that she will do it flawlessly since she knew she will not fail at relocating the documents. She have watched it about a hundred times already to stop being amazed. She knew that the faster she worked the paperwork, the faster she can watch another Evil Ranger episode this week. It's the climax, and any Evil Ranger climax episodes will always be over-budget. Plus, she wants to know if Evil Ranger Silver Hero is really Evil Ranger Red half-sister or not.

"Flonne, hand me those finished paperwork, I'll sign it right now and we can have our scheduled lunch breaks." Laharl outstreches his hand as Flonne tossed a set of documents to Laharl. Laharl catches it and swiftly worked his way to sign the documents one by one.

He signed a paperwork.

Then he signed another.

Thrice was the time he signed paperworks.

Paperwork, paperwork, a stack of paperwork.

Paperwork, paperwork, a lot of paperwork.

Paperwork, paperwork, a kingdom-worth of paperwork.

"Damn it." Laharl abruptly stopped to feel his right wrist. "Damn it, I have to stop this numbness!" He began to massage his hand hoping that it won't take more than it should. When he could feel his hands again, he picked a set of paper to work his magic with.

As the bell for the lunch break began to toll, he successfully tossed the last of his signed documents into the stacks before he quietly stretches his body.

First his neck, next his leg, then his back, and lastly his arms and hands.

Prince Laharl have signed so many paperworks, if his hands had a mouth, they would be screaming out loud. Prince's hand had become so numb it's excruciating. Pushing his hands in combat was enthralling and exciting. Pushing his hands in diplomatic paperwork is boring and very excruciating, and very, very unfulfilling.

"Flonne, how many more paperwork must I sign?" Laharl groaned as he slumped on the table, looking like is entire life have been sucked out of him.

"I don't know Laharl. In this situation, I would say a lot, but if you want the specifics you can ask Barbara." Flonne said as she rose up from her chair. "Say, Laharl, would you like to grab a few bites? Chef's special today is pepperoni."

"You go on first Flonne, and when you're at it can you buy me some Mad Bull Energy Drink and those Martian Meat Surprise lunchboxes you've bought me before?" Laharl then turned to Barbara. "Do you want some too Barbara?"

"...Is that an order?" Replied Barbara after turning her head to Laharl. She stopped herself from writing the documents as she waits for Laharl's reply.

"Yes, that's an order." Laharl groaned. "I expect you to sweep the food clean. We still need to finish up these last documents before we end yours and Flonne's shift."

"Affirmative."

Laharl sighed. Turning to Flonne he jerked his head to direct Flonne out of the door and Flonne recognized the meaning of his gesture. It was probably rude of Laharl to do that, but he was too tired to even care about the codes of gentleman.

They are in this together, they will be abused together, and the will die together if they have to.

"Certainly." Flonne replied rather happily. She then went outside without a hitch and closed the door silently. The last time somebody slam the door open or closed, the inside of this make-shift office turned into a tornado of documents.

Laharl couldn't help but yawn. As an overlord, he pretty much have to do everything in this castle, but what the Dark Assembly told Laharl yesterday was very shocking to him. Sicily have found him the right candidates for his older bro, but Laharl simply refused and be teased non-stop. This chilling tension is killing him and if he didn't find a solution soon it will soon kill the others. Not to mention what the assembly might do if he didn't choose past the deadline. Thirty One days to choose your female companion for life is not the same as choosing which food he will have for dinner today.

He knew that one day he will have to marry somebody, but he wasn't expecting a marriage to somebody this soon, or be married with one of his compatriots no less. He knew that it will be very awkward for everyone and not to mention very unsightly.

He hates to look lovey-dovey in-front of the others more than seeing huge breasts altogether. The thought of himself being in love itself could make him drown a village or two, but in love with his former friend and vassal?

Prepare for a new netherworld miss gatekeeper, it seems a tsunami of vomit will drown the netherworld whole thirty days from now.

His pen suddenly dropped and it startled him. He hurriedly picked up the pen and placed it inside the drawer of the make-shift desk. The desk itself is about to collapse if it wasn't being handled with utmost care.

So will his father's kingdom and his netherworld if he keeps batting his eyes elsewhere.

He knew that he must do something.

Then he turned to Barbara, who casually wrote the documents one by one.

"Hey Barbara." Said Laharl.

"Yes?" Replied the girl.

"Is it wrong for me to marry my own vassal?"

* * *

Flonne happily cheered herself as she skips to the castle's cafeteria, where she was greeted with a pint succubus with short-pink hair. She was cute, to say the least. Her eyes are round and red, and her short stature gives on a childish side the viewer knew existed, and her body seemed so thin that it gives off a sense of fragility.

"Hi Miss Flonne. Working hard as usual?" Greeted the little succubus. "What'll you have for today's lunch break ma'am?"

Flonne giggled. "The usual please."

"Right'o!" She went to grab a paper and a pen to write the selected items before placing it at the hook for the chef to see. She then rang the bell, gaining the attention of the current cook. "Four today's special, and one extra Martian Meat Surprise Dual Lunchset to go! Get it moving Kyoko! Asuka!"

From the room where she yelled her orders, a cheerful reply came.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Your cafeteria seems like a lovely place to work at ma'am. I too, wish that I could work in a cafe sometimes." Flonne giggled as she began to lift the end of her blouse and began to twirl and turn while humming a familar theme of a certain hero show. "Oh, just thinking about it makes my hearts race so much it would explo—"

"Flonne, why are you embarassing the prince again?"

"oooOOOOoooooOoOooode!" Flonne jumped at the sound of Etna that came from behind her.

"Hey Miss Etna, how's it going?" The pint succubus greeted as she waved her hand at her new customer. "Are you going to take the night shift again?"

Etna sighed.

"Yeah, it can't be helped." Etna paused as she grumpily sat on a chair with both her arms behind her back, and her legs stretched on top of the table. "These paperworks or whatever it is from Celestia has been such pain in the ass, you know what I'm saying? It's like a tumor that grew bigger even after a potent curative have been used against it, you know? This change in the netherworld of today have left all of my Prinnies to die and believe it or not, I have to buy mine and my brother's food, by food! Ugh, this is so irritating!"

Flonne couldn't help but be downed about it. It is true that Celestia did like democracy. At least more than they like the sights of anarchy.

Settling any dispute as political as ever. Being the voice of reason and being the voice of truth is what being an angel is all about. She too have realized some culture shock when she was first sent to the Netherworld to kill the Overlord.

"I'm sorry Etna, if only I didn't plant the seed."

"Yeah. If only you didn't plant that goddamned seed."

"Why so cruel!?" Flonne countered with bits of tears in her eyes. Then Etna chuckled as she grabbed Flonne and flinged her arm around the fallen angel's neck. It wasn't a threat nor was it done with ill will. Flonne could sense the melancholy in Etna that she didn't even bother to ask.

"Flonne," Etna paused as she began to breathe rather hard. "You're a former angel right, so at the very least I wanted to hear it from you."

Flonne is confused.

"Hear what from me?"

Etna turned to Flonne as she stares at Flonne's giggling face.

So naïve and innocent, thought Etna.

After a long wait Etna opened her mouth. "This may shock you and it will probably destroy every single bonds and memories we share, but you have a right to know about it." She then went quiet before resuming. "Would you like to know about it? Would you promise to still hold our friendship and memories just the way it was and be all mature about it?"

Flonne know something must've happened. Etna wasn't really the serious type, and when she is serious, she's either mad or is very insecure about something. Flonne knew how she felt as her breast size is pretty much just a bit bigger than Etna, and she knows that it's not something to be proud of of.

Realizing the trouble her friend is in, she couldn't bring herself to say no to her.

"Shoot!" She always wanted to say that from where she was watching the movie of Evil Ranger Gorillion the Second. She adored the green ranger in that incarnation of the show and was in love with every quote that the ranger spat out of her mouth.

"Alright." Etna began to breathe. "Here goes."

She then looked at Flonne. Her eyes like a hawk trying to catch a mouse for breakfast. Flonne instantly felt threatened, but somehow she knew she won't be harmed. So she sat there as Etna began her asault.

"I... am in love with Laharl."

* * *

A/N: Well, that concludes day one.

Tune around for day two.

Leaving some reviews would be appreciated also, and I will answer all the confusions if there were any.


	3. Day Two Part 1

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the awkward wait guys, I'm just not really into writing fanfictions just yet. Some friend of mine calls it a Writer Block, and he said it has something to do with your daily life.**

**...Which is true.**

**I blame Music Lesson for that.**

**Screw you Music** **Lessons.**

**I Hate You.**

* * *

Etna felt weird.

She can't sleep, eat, or even think straight for the rest of the day.

In her mind there is only a vague image of her confessing something to Flonne rather half-assedly. She wasn't serious about it, no. She wasn't even sure if she did the right thing or not. What she knew is that Flonne takes it very well.

There was a moment or two of uneasiness for her, but she shrugs it off as something else.

If she wants to get this stupid incident done and finished, she wants it finished without any added baggage of problems. With this she may have successfully rid the world of all the love triangle flag and went into the true heroine path. She have played many sissy games as per her brother's suggestion and became very fond of how it worked.

"To rid the other love interest quickly, you need to say your feelings properly." Etna mumbled. "Rule of Love Number Three." She began to toss and turn on her bed, torturing her wooden bed as it squeaked intensely. She stopped when she found out that her brother has entered her room.

"I heard the rumors."

"So you have."

"Yes, and I'm proud of you."

Etna silently glares at her brother. Xenolith could feel how threatening it was.

"Cut the crap Xenolith." Etna pulled her spear from a hyperspace pocket and readied herself. "I'll give you three seconds to get out of my room or else I'll have to force you out myself. I need some time alone and I want it now."

Xenolith froze. Even though he is technically her older brother, he finds that his younger sister more frightening than him. He knows that if he can burn half a planet, she can roast two planet in massive succession. She's just that scary.

So older brother swallowed his accumulated saliva and gave a huge sigh.

"Flonne have declared a challenge aimed to you at the assembly today. A battle to the death she says." He said. "It said that you need to come to the battle ring in the dojo at twelve in the afternoon tomorrow. Be late more than an hour and you will face the wrath of the assembly."

"The assembly approve?"

"Yes, somehow."

Etna foresaw this as one of the consequences. Maybe she did it wrong and it wasn't the right time to do it. Maybe her choice of words offends the fallen angel, but Etna herself forgot what she have said to Flonne that afternoon.

One thing she knew of though; Flonne's pissed.

Etna smiles.

"I'll take her on."

Xenolith blinked.

"You do?"

"Yeah, I'll take her on." She put her spear back to the hyperspace. "I can beat her in being true to yourself, I can beat her ass back to Celestia. Natch." Etna grins devilishly as she then let out her evil laugh. "Maybe this is what should've been done. A battle to the death to choose whose going to get the suitor's hand."

As unnerved as Xenolith was, he was also happy.

"That's my girl."

Xenolith turned his back and closes the door behind him.

Inside, Etna giggles as she grabbed her cell and called one of her prinny. The prinny was both surprised and scared out of his wits. With an alluring sound she ordered her lovely prinnies to do what she will tell her to do.

"Leader Prinny?" She said through her cell. "Yeah, it's me. Gather all the prinny squad in the battle ring at the dojo and do something for me. What? What do you mean you're off your workhour get some backbone and go there in ten minutes or so help me I will kick your asses in bed after I deduce your pay and take off your week-end bonus!"

Then there was a pause.

"Good, good." Etna grins. "Tell you what, I'm in a good mood today and I'll give you something nice for you guys if you can complete my request on time. How's that sound?"

There were joyous replies, and pleased Etna was.

* * *

The morning sun rose at signaled another day.

The Netherworld was usually having a boring day out in the sun, but there was something that distracts its residence from the normal, evil day they usually had. At the earliest time in the morning, a large crowd of both demons and angels have come to marvel at the sight of a gigantic colosseum that is built on top of the fighting dojo.

Tomorrow came, and so many spectators were in awe over what happened to the dojo. As the crowd marvel around the sight, a familiar red-haired older brother forcefully pushed his way through the crowds of spectators just to see what's all the commotion is about. He feared that her sister's duel will be postponed because of it.

But he was wrong.

He knew that it will be the opposite.

Etna will be ecstatic about this, and he can attest to that.

The battle colosseum is erected over the fighting dojo, and it is glorious.

Though, this is not why he is here.

"So, how did you like it Etna's older brother?"

A voice suddenly came from behind Xenolith and startled him. He's more prone to be defenseless these days and he should be ashamed because of it. Xenolith knew that if he didn't hone his senses again, it'll bite him back in the ass later.

As Xenolith looked behind, he knew who was calling him. A pint-sized succubus who's stuck in a body of a ten-year old. Pink hair and slender body with glasses for being wise, she knew how to start an engine and drive the car to its designated goal. She is a teacher, and not by title only.

"You know, you can just call me by my name, right? ?" Xenolith laughs at the silliness of this. To think that the great teacher of Maritsu would take the time to scare him is an honor. "I am surprised that you stuck around in here long enough, don't you have an academy to teach or a specific student to help?"

"I prefer you call me Beryl, and yes, I do have to do those." The succubus said as her follower walked behind her. "Asuka, Kyoko, would you please go to Maritsu and tell my classes to come visit Netherworld number 23810 for a field study?"

"Understood." Said Kyoko as she flashed away from the view and disappeared.

"Shall we tell Dean Mao and the Rhodonyte Elites to join us?" Asuka asked before she follows Kyoko.

"Yes you two shall." Beryl gladly answered. "Oh, and make sure that Mao won't refuse my offers. If you must, lure him with promises of gifts and presents for him."

"My lady, are we going to lie? This isn't very delinquent-like for us!" Asuka protests as she gestures her hand nervously, as if the world will come to a halt and implodes on itself in accord to the words that will come out of Beryl's mouth.

"Yes, and no." Beryl proudly said as she crosses her arms. "Yes, because I'm not lying. I will buy Mao a present after this is over. No, because there really is a present waiting for him, but we didn't specify the time we give the man his presents!"

Asuka froze, pondering of what her mistress have said. "Are you sure this is okay Lady Beryl? Lately you've relied too much on abusing the loopholes. I fear that we'll cross the line of being a delinquent soon, if not now!"

This time, Beryl pondered.

After a long of crowd noise in the background, Beryl found an idea, or at least a solution to this dilemma. She pulled a paper and a pen from her blouse's pocket and bean writing a formal letter. In there is a detailed invitation which in it entails her proposal and terms for taking her out to a date in the colosseum. It ends with Beryl bolding her lips with a lipstick, signed the paper and then kissed the paper. Specifically where she signed her signature on.

"Here you go Asuka." She gave the paper to Asuka. "You're right. I've gotten weird lately and I have to stop. Here, take this to Mao, it's an invitation. A proper one. All the details and deals are in there, and there is no loophole in it."

"Thank you for considering my request Lady Beryl. I really appreciate it."

"Me too. Now, don't you have an errand to do? I bet Kyoko will get tired of waiting for you, you know?" Beryl giggles.

Asuka began to fluster and went frantic. "My apologies Lady Beryl! I shall do your given orders now! Asuka Cranekick, out!" She then disappeared with a flash, just like Kyoko.

Xenolith grins.

Beryl knew what Xenolith was about to say. They knew each other enough to look to the side with a flustered face.

"Shut up Xenolith, I can't help it if I love Mao."

"Who said anything about being in love with Mao?"

Beryl went red. Tomato red.

"Jerk."

"Delinquent."

The two of them went silent for a while before a sound of a creaking door broke the atmosphere. As the door opened half-way, a squad of prinnies in a police officer costume came from behind the gate and lined up the crowd, but some of them got kicked and explodes as the chaotic crowds began to fill in the colosseum. Stands of food and souvenirs can also be seen lined up inside the lobby of the colosseum.

As Xenolith and Beryl went inside the colosseum, it felt bigger on the inside, or at least in the lobby.

"Spectators seat to the right and left dood!"

"Bathroom first door to the right of the second floor dood."

"Popcorns! Dried Newts! ABC Gums and Alcohols for half the prize! Buy ten and you doods will get an Etna Stamp or Flonne Stamp that you can trade for something else at a latter date dood!"

"Place your bets folks! We guarantee of fair bidding chances and there will be no swindling! We are an official guild made to raise the funds for Etna prinny labors and dood! So I beg of you doods to give us some spare changes dood!"

Xenolith watches as the lobby is bustling with both potential spectators and customers. He can't help but count how many residences and landmarks he can revert back with the money acquired from all the both set up by his sister and her prinny squad. At least one weight disappeared from his shoulders.

One stand however, caught Xenolith's attention.

"Welcome Master, may I take your order?" Said a green-haired woman in a waitress outfit to a blue-skinned Baciel demon.

"N-No thank you." The blushing demon rejected. "I'm here with my wife and kids, so I don't want to be caught inside a maid cafe eating omelettes or whatever it is you're serving. I'm sorry, but maybe next time?"

The waitress sighs. "Too bad, I am ordered by your wife to bring a blue-skinned baciel demon inside to join her, and I will make that happen even if by force." She then pulled out a spear from a hyperspace pocket and hold it just a meter before the baciel's neck. "I recommend that you won't resist, talk, and just follow me to your table."

"My wife and kid is inside!?" The baciel demon sighs in relief as she continued. "Then why didn't you say so!? That'll simplify th—"

The baciel was cut short after being knocked out instantly by the blunt end of the spear to the head. The waitress quickly picked up the Baciel and brought him inside the store to a certain table and seated the Baciel after being ordered to by a woman. The woman then ordered for the special menu.

From afar Xenolith thought;

"Barbara, what are you doing?"

He slapped his hand to the right temple and helplessly grumbles.

Beryl who is walking beside him realized something and asked.

"What's the matter?"

"No, it's just that... I've just seen something that cannot be unseen." He sighed, "But don't worry about it. We have to go and reserve one side of the stadium, yes?"

Beryl nods.

She then turned to Xenolith, glaring at him.

"I hope you're not thinking that we are on a date or anything like that, alright?"

Xenolith went silent before he shook his head.

"Not to be rude, but you're not my type."

"Good." Beryl smilles as she points to the colosseum receptionist. "That should be the right place to ask for reservation, right?"

Xenolith nods.

Beryl's smile turned into a grin as she blasts off into the front of the receptionist. She swiftly avoided the crowd as she dodged them left and right with ease and quickly placed her money in-front of the receptionist, smacking it to the table.

"Half of the colosseum seat. VIP, if you would."

The receptionist, a female healer quickly counted the money and pulled a phone from under the desk in which she spoke with the securities. It took her less than two minutes to secure the seats and relayed the good news to Beryl.

Now she's all set and can't wait for her students to come.

Far from Beryl was Xenolith who slowly made her way to the maid cafe.

He at least needs to know why Laharl is not in sight anywhere.

* * *

The clock was slowly ticking its way to twelve.

Etna is ready, spear at hand.

When the gate opens revealing the fighters.

The crowd cheered the gladiators, as they slowly making their way into the center of the ring.

One is a demon, the other a fallen angel.

One has a spear in hand, the other a staff.

Both ready to duke their hearts out, and raise hell to each other.

As the wind blows inside the colosseum, the cheering crowd stopped.

One vital movement was what the was here for.

The first one to move, the first one to strike.


	4. Day Two Part 2

"Beryl, what have you gotten us into today?"

"Two best female fighters in this netherworld duking it out?"

Mao and Beryl sat next to each other as they watched Etna and Flonne ready to fight their hearts out. Behind them are Raspberyl's students, and they ranges from Humanoid demons of different classes to monsters with questionable means on writing an essay. The need hands per-se.

"I know what I'm seeing, but is it necessary to bring your students, these two lovebirds and the sadistic blonde hitler?"

"Who are you calling sadistic again?" A female cocked her gun on Mao's head. "As so you know, I am not sadistic, just very optimistic and an avid realist."

Mao looked behind. There she is with her revolver. Mao knew that this won't end with just an apology, so Mao ignored her.

"Whoever can do Salvatore's impossible requests may as well marry the princess of the moon herself." Came a laugh from beside Salvatore. It was the voice of the princess of the Rhodonite Kingdom herself. Sapphire Rhodonite.

"Come on Sapphire, don't tease Salvatore." Sitting beside Sapphire with a warm smile is her husband, Almaz von Adamantine Adamant. He is currently serving the small kingdom of Rhodonite as its king. He is a decent king who handles the conflict and judge with his heart, while Queen Sapphire handles the national affair by following the book to a T.

They're perfect for each other.

"Your husband is right . I recommend you to refrain from making fun of The Great and Powerful Salvatore, or else you would like to have a lead accessory implanted between your eyes, that is."

Sapphire laughed.

"I'll remember that."

"Look, the practice round is starting."

Almaz points the arena. Etna and Flonne is there as they exchanged blows of simple attacks into each other as they get accustomed to the feel of the colosseum.

The crowd cheered as the gladiators exchanged their blows. The red demon versus the blonde fallen angel to the death is the main attraction, and everybody bought tickets just to gain a glimpse of untold mayhem. It doesn't mean that the colosseum itself is not safe. The assembly have worked their best geomasters to erect an invisible barrier around the spectator's stand. Every ten minutes or less, they are switched according to the situations.

Even the spectators know that they'll be in danger if one of them decides to go full-power on each other, and frankly, Etna don't give two shit about them.

Ending their practice round, one of the prinny walked up to them and asked them to go to each of their side of the field and to wait for ten seconds for setting up the barrier. The two of them nods as they patiently wait at each of their sides as the barrier is being erected.

As Etna stands the opposite of Flonne, she readied her spear and points at Flonne.

"I don't care about your reasons for challenging me, but I want to know the truth." She lowered her spear to the ground and continued when the tip of her spear touches the ground. "But, I'll give you time to speak now. I don't have time for silliness in battle."

Flonne was silent, and her look speaks up her disbelief. Her face is as if you pasted a face of a dumb rabbit into a blonde girl while the girl itself tilts her head to the side like a student who failed at solving the easiest math problems possible and tries to solve it anyway.

Etna took notice and asked as she became more irritated.

"Wait, why do you look so confused?"

Flonne blinked.

'Uhm... well..."

Flonne fidgets. It continued for a while and it became unbearable to Etna. She feels like throwing her spear and stab her through Gehenna or kick her into the Nebula, or worse.

So she interjects.

"Cut the crap Flonne, now tell me. Why are you so confused!?"

Flonne who was holding a staff, and now she's clenching it as tight as she could as if her life depends on it. She knows something's not right and she wants to know the answer herself. She took a deep breathing and let out a long sigh.

"I thought you were the one issuing the tournament." She giggled as she realized her theory was wrong and crumbled down from her brain into the recycle bin of her psychology. "I was shocked too when I heard that you're trying to issue a challenge after what happened yesterday. I thought you're a villain in disguise and is holding the real Etna hostage."

Etna could feel her tongue turning bland. If she have four hands now, she'll force three hands to slap Flonne straight at the forehead and one on her own forehead for being so stupid and oblivious. Etna, however, have to endure the pain of being so stupid as to believe that Flonne for once would be aggressive enough as to issue a challenge to her for Laharl and win by brute force for a change.

And making a mountain out of it by making a freaking colosseum overnight.

There goes the Prinny's bonus.

Not that Etna planned to give them anything from the start anyway.

"So it's just a setup by some unknown force we have never met before, yeah?" Etna started.

Flonne nods.

"You're not lying and actually double-bluffing your aces now, right?"

Flonne nods again.

'_Well, damn.'_ Thought Etna. _'At this rate, the audience will boo at us for stalling the match and would want their money back. This is not good I've counted it and if I count it correctly, I can take twenty percent from the total sum and keep it to buy thousands of Pudding of Gehenna.'_

Etna then looked up. The crowd was getting restless as they started to mix in some boos and insults to the fray of being irritated for having to wait for long. Etna knew how that would feel like just now and raises her hand to caught the audience's attention.

As the audience got quiet, Etna readied her spear, with Flonne following with a defensive stance, but somehow she is at ease. She knew Etna won't hurt her now, and would probably settle for a very civilized way of fighting. Like gentleman with their code of chivalry over a sword fight to the death, or two samurai vowing to fight as fairly as possible in a sea of sakura petals.

But it doesn't work for Flonne.

For someone who upholds fairness and equality, somehow she feel as if she was cheated.

"Hey Flonne."

Etna caught Flonne's attention, but before she could reply, Etna continued.

"How about we give it our all in this battle? The crowd wants us to go throat to throat with each other so why don't we give them their services, and beside," She twirls her spear as flashy as possible. With moves out of a wuxia movie and mixed with fine spearmanship she have inside her. "And beside, we do need to have a little workout after stressful days of signing useless paperworks and unimportant documents!"

Flonne was strangely very happy.

She wonders what is going through her mind now.

It doesn't matter.

She smiles.

No.

It was more like a _**grin.**_

But it soon subsides as she calmed herself.

She realized that the one in-front of her is still the same Etna.

The same Etna who will snark at you even if the world is ending.

The same Girl whom you could never beat at sadism.

But with a heart like that of an angel.

A large heart of pure gold.

Then she readied herself.

"Etna." Flonne said. "Thank you for being a true friend until the end." Flonne switches out her staff for a bow she have stored inside her hyperspace arsenal. "I was also itching to fight you since yesterday. How dare you stole my chance to create a love triangle! That's just rude and uncalled for. I have my own plans too you know!"

Etna laughs after she fully processed the situation inside her brain.

"W-What so funny!?" Yelled Flonne. "And I was being super serious about it too, you know!"

Etna stops as she wipes the tears from her eyes from laughing too hard. "No, it's not that. It's just, that we're actually not so different after all." With a swift hold of her spear, she dashes straight to Flonne and caught her off-guard. The audience roared as they finally get to see the two most badass woman in this netherworld duke it out with one another. Flonne was late on parrying the first strike and paid the punishment when her left hand is numb from the impact. She didn't have any choice but to switch her bow with her sword and guard Etna's spearplay with one hand and dodge them with her nimble feet.

When the numbness was gone, she immediately take her distances and jumped into the wall behind her, sticking into it like a spider with both her feet planted at the wall. She then recites the spell she uses the most for the past years.

Etna grinned as she was taken by surprise.

"Damnit Flonne, you win this round."

As Flonne jumps into the air, she chants a spell in the middle of a spinning somersault on top of Etna.

**"Durian Dragon Dranyago!"**

All the audiences blinked. So did Etna.

Nothing happened.

But Etna knows something is happening.

She keeps following Flonne's movement, and so did the audience. Everyone knows that it's an angelic language used to summon a dragon, but nothing appeared, not even a puff of smoke signaling a succesful call.

But nothing happened and a creepy silence loomed in its place. Flonne doesn't react and after landing, she jumped back. Her distance with Etna is now large enough to put an average appartement room in its place.

Flonne giggled as she traded her staff with a bow and readied herself to shoot by loading her bow with an arrow.

Etna smirks as she readies her spear for interception, a flashy moves come to mind.

But then, it was too late for Etna.

As she spends a millisecond looking at Flonne's pressuring threat, she didn't realize that the real danger is above her.

As one hyper spectator in the audience pointed out to Etna in the dead silence of the moment.

"**ABOVE YOU!"**

Etna turned her head to find a giant and fat red dragon descending to her... no, it's more like the dragon is purposely summoned there to squash Etna into the ground in a fatal one-hit K.O.

As the audience who bets on Etna was in panic, the one betting for Flonne is quietly gloating themselves with invisible money which seems to appear in their hands somehow. Being delusional helps too.

True, Etna didn't expect this to happen, but she do know something that may work in this situation.

As Etna traded her spear for a set of guns, Flonne knew Etna will do something unnexpected and turn the tables around, but what she doesn't know is that Flonne's offense didn't end here.

**"PATRIOT!"** Yelled Etna as Flonne is setting up her surprise attack.

As Etna assembled the guns into a giant black gun that shoots ray of darkness at the dragon and instantly dissipating him from the universe, the time stops.

Or at least, that's what Etna and the audience feels when. The truth is, it was sort of like a time slowing ability known to a high-level archery masters, and Flonne is one of them. As the time slows down to almost a halt, she dashes to her right after shooting an arrow for Etna. She then positioned herself in twenty-four different places and in each point of attacking, she released a shot of arrow. When the time resumes, twenty four arrows aimed at her guts surprises her to no end, but she knows a countermeasure for that.

"Nice move Flonne, but you only shoot at the same trajectory." Etna jumps higher than all the arrows and successfully dodged the move, but it's not over yet.

**"ZIELREGEN!"**

Flonne is now standing atop a large pillar with a set of arrows ready for release, but not inserted at the bow. She then shot the arrows repeatedly at Etna in many different colors, and Etna doesn't have anywhere to hide, nor can she dodge mid-air.

Or at least that's what the audience thought.

Etna disassembled her patriot gun and grabs two of the Netherworld series revolver. She imbued the gun with black magic and white magic respectively, and began shooting at the arrows aimed to her belly with close to zero centimeter miss. She then use her last two bullets to shoot a dark and white colored bullets that spirals into Flonne's face, but it was easily absorbed by an arrow Flonne have shot to counter it by sucking them into another space.

Realizing an opening, Etna traded her sets of guns with her Elder Spear and punches the blunt end of the spear, which causes the front to generate a negative energy that explodes into a ray of death lasers with a color of black and blue as a follow-up to the earlier attacks she have launched towards Flonne. In retaliation, Flonne shoots hardened arrows toward the laser blast before kicking it as it fights the laser beam for supremacy. It somehow succeeded and ends with a tie, but why stop there when you can unleash a three-pronged attack with your arrows summoning the spirit of three fire dragon gods to roast your opponent to death!?

**"FIRE DRAGON GODS!"**

As Flonne somersaults mid-air after the tying blow of the attack, she launches three devastation-level skill that may took a master archer to master in ten years or his entire lifetime. The three arrows she shot is then engulfed with flames before materializing themselves as three head of fire dragons that is ready to make Etna's world a literal living hell.

Etna disagrees.

She took three steps back, before launching her spear into the air that forks into three edges. It then clash with each head of the Fire Dragon Gods, but it could only stall the inevitable before the dragon gods ate the ground and charred its surrounding into crisps. Leaving a trail of smokes behind as the wind began to dissipate it with ease.

No burned Etna was found.

Not even a single trace of Etna was found.

The audience gasped, but the better fighters out there know where to look for Etna.

**Up.**

As Flonne looked up and realized that she's about to pay a harsh punishment for being unaware of Etna's reversal.

Etna giggled as she floats near the line of the Netherworld's stratosphere and shoot out half-dozens of spears that transforms into a ball of magma and flying at such a high-speed Flonne knows she can't keep up. It then merged itself into one gigantic fireball designed to ram Flonne off of the pillar she's standing.

Flonne couldn't help but be drowned to the battle as her cold sweat rolled down her cheek and down her chin. She licked her lips out of sheer fear of failing and launches a set of homing projectile arrows that was basked in light at the gigantic Fireball. The fireball stops for a moment, giving an opportunity for Flonne to trade her bow and arrows with a sword, in which she held close with two hand, a worn-out butcher zweihandler with traces of being worn-out from training visible to the naked eyes of the audiences.

"**NETHER SLASH!"**

Flonne yelled as she cuts the fireball in two, only to be greeted by a large spear coming at her full-speed. The spear itself is twice the size of the colosseum and can only be wielded by giant overlords like Tyrant Baal himself. The sheer size of it can make the greatest demon tremble in fear, or shock the indifferent into reality. Today, Flonne learns that Etna and her has a gap that cannot be surpassed by training alone.

And so Flonne did herself a favor by using her all to slice the spear into nine different pieces with a Sky Nine Slash. She felt like one of her arms have been torn to shred, but to gain Etna's respect, she know she must not fall here.

Etna was happy when she saw Flonne bravely goes on the offensive and send three waves of sonic-speed slashes towards Etna. Etna responds by switching her Elder Spear with her favorite Netherworld Revolver series, reload the bullets and then freezing the waves with an ice bullet, before transforming her gun into a make-shift blade and charged Flonne head on with pride. Flonne felt the same way as she readies herself for a Musou Slash.

The sound of steel echoed through the stadium when both of their attacks hit at the same time. Sending a shockwave that nearly broke the barrier. The attack itself also creates a vacuüm in the middle of the arena, making the wind moves into the center of the vacuüm, attracting the ground with it, before the vacuüm explodes with a burst of air, making a rain of rocks and large stones hit the barrier and cracks it into critical condition.

Not ten minute have passed and the geomasters have been exhausted to their limit its not even funny. The next squad was in a hurry to set up another barrier and the healers treating the injured.

And now everyone behind the barrier know what's going to happen with their lives.

But at least they'll die witnessing the most arousing battle in the history of battles.

And it's not from how the gladiators wore their clothes.

Good thing they filed the Assembly's insurance before going to the colosseum.

As the smoke clears out, two of the gladiators was breathing heavily as they try their best to support their weight and stand-up straight. Flonne was down on her knees and Etna was ready to keel over and faint.

But she'll have to give up Laharl. The thought of Flonne dominating Laharl to herself have plagued her mind since day one and maybe even long before that. He is the one who saved Flonne after becoming a flower and not her. She is the one who made Laharl risk his life just for a stupid pendant. She is the one who is nice to him and not Etna.

"Stupid Flonne." Etna tries to breathe in air, but she struggles to even doing that and can only give a happy, but exhausted expressions to Flonne. "Making me go as far as half my power just to beat you. You're really pissing me off, you know that Flonne?"

"To make you use half of your powers is enough to make me feel proud of myself." Flonne laughed. "Do you remember when we first battled? You didn't even as far as give me a bat of an eye, and now you're willing to use half the powers that can slice the galaxy in two."

"Just for you darling." Etna smirks. "If you excite me more, I'll even give you a very special service, just from little old me."

"For old time's sake?"

"Yeah, sure." Etna brushes off the sweat that is forming on her forehead and temple with her arm. "For old time's sake."

Flonne smiles triumphantly as she sticks her hand up and a magical watch appeared. Etna couldn't help her own fears to resurface, but she knew something like this would happen. She recognize this from a mile away and she knows full well that Flonne is not giving up on this.

This technique is not any common damaging skills you can master, but this is an art of transformation. If Etna's leg is not so numb now, she could probably disrupt the transformation and end the battle after making Flonne faints from exhaustion, but the situation just didn't give her the option to end it.

"**Pure Angel Stone Set!"**

"**TRANSFORM!"**

Flonne is engulfed in a blinding light before her clothes transforms from a Leotard and an unbuttoned blouse and heels into a costume befitting a magical girl, except this one is more revealing and practical to use in battle, albeit a little too open for her own tastes. After successfully transforming herself, Etna could tell that her exhaustion from before is still there, and Etna will do her best to make use of that information.

"Etna."

Etna looked up at Flonne who is trying her best to smile.

"Yeah?"

Etna finally regained her form and is ready to fight again, but her body is aching all over the place and her head is filled with ringing noise.

Flonne took a deep breath, before finally smiling at Etna.

"Sorry to say, but I'm going to use this as my last attack." Flonne laughed as bubbly as she could be. "I will show you the might of every demon rangers that is flowing inside me with this one move, Etna. So you best prepare yourself!"

Etna smiles warmly as she braced herself for the incoming impact.

Flonne readied herself as she jumps up and changes the scenery around her and Etna into another plane painted with the abstract color of purple and pink. She then gathered the mana inside the plane and formed a heart-shaped barrier around her, in which she then absorbed into herself. Full speed ahead as she launcher herself into Etna who was caught off guard by how fast it is and lost her balance with a fist to the stomach. Etna felt like hurling, but Flonne was quick to toss her up and launches a beam upwards and sending Etna into outer space. The energy beam was so hard that it destroyed the barrier up until the last and it is no wonder if Etna is now stranded in space.

Or she should have.

The time stopped as the energy beam paused itself up high and Etna disappeared from sight. She then suddenly appears after the energy beam was dispelled by a set of titanic spears and by being pierced by half a dozen of prinnies. Proceeds to use one of her prinny that has exploded earlier as a spring-board to launch herself straight at Flonne.

In retaliation, Flonne turned herself giant while wearing a godzilla-esque costume. She then breathes fire at the surrounding barrier and even managed to swat two random fighter jets with her claw. She then uses her fire-breathing power to blast Etna with flames, but Etna got it covered by breaking Flonne's own dimension by using one fo her signature moves, and made the bursting flames disappears by clashing it with her one ball of fire. Flonne then proceeds to draw black circles and symbols in the air before it materialized itself and began to shoot heart-shaped arrows at where Etna is.

"**Holy Arrow!"**

"**Sexy Beam!"**

Etna summoned an array of laser beams that clashed perfectly with each arrows and it leaves the airfield empty. They both saw this as an opening and Flonne can feel her victory is within her reach.

And Etna was thinking the same thing.

"**LOVE KNUCKLE!"**

"**PRINNY RAID!"**

Flonne charges up her remaining mana and concentrated all of it into her right knuckles. She then readied herself to jump and punch Etna with her fist. Etna in an act of desperation, aimed one of her prinny to take the Love Knuckle mid-air, weakening it, and hope for all the best that her fist won't break after punching it with her full power.

Flonne launched her fist.

Etna at the same time launched her fist.

A mid-air cross counter.

Both Etna and Flonne stopped mid-air.

The audience was in awe with their jaw dropped into the floor. As if time stopped itself to capture the beautiful moment, it made Etna and Flonne stops mid-air.

It's not.

Their bodies are now absorbing the impact, and their brain processing what is actually happening.

And when the body finished absorbing, the law of physics will greet them. As the strength needed to pull of such a feat is immense, the result will be as immense as the force being used to pull it off.

And when Flonne got slammed into the concrete floor and crushed it as she is buried deep in the ground, Etna is slammed into the highest point of the colosseum where she hits an invisible wall of barrier before slamming herself head first into the concrete floor.

The audience was in silent.

And then Flonne crawled up from the fissure when Etna began to stand up, albeit slouching from exhaustion.

They both slowly walked to each other, all dirty and exhausted.

When they got close, Etna pulled her fist and punches Flonne on her cheek.

Flonne countered by punching Etna on her chin with an uppercut.

Etna gritted her teeth before punishing Flonne with a one-two punch and then followed by a hard jab to her left, in which Flonne followed up on Etna by punching her on the nose. Both of them were knocked back by each other attacks.

The audience at that point, feels like crying.

As Flonne continues punching Etna, Etna do herself a favor and return the favor by punching Flonne harder than before.

It continued until they exhausts themselves and they completely stopped punching each other and wait for an opportunity to strike.

Half of the audiences cried, and some of them lost for words.

The geomancers readied themselves for safety reasons while crying their hearts out themselves.

Mao and Almaz was in tears while Beryl and Sapphire was crying.

Salvatore couldn't leave her eyes off of the match and she felt like a single tear trailed down her cheek.

In the heat of the moment, all the audience could feel the emotional tension between them, and they want to know what happens in the climax of the fight that is now.

And so they silenced themselves and be one with the wind.

...

...

...

A spark.

Flonne and Etna saw the spark and they both charged at each other.

"**FLONNE!"**

Etna roared.

"**ETNA!"**

Flonne cried.

Thousands of eyes couldn't believe what happens next.

Etna successfully hit Flonne on her right cheek with a hard punch.

Flonne succesfully hit Etna on her right cheek with an equally hard punch.

Another cross counter.

Flonne smiles.

"It's your win, Etna."

Etna chuckled.

"Was there even a doubt?"

Flonne laughs as she fell to the ground. Her angel transformation disappeared and Flonne returns to being a fallen angel again.

Then a sudden gust of wind appeared and it destroys the geomancers barrier.

Thousand eyes that saw the match didn't move.

Their brains were stlll processing the last events that has been in-motion.

Etna slowly raises her hand.

Then the audience realized what happens.

Etna won.

She won the have bested her friend and must be , she is proud of herself.

A roaring standing ovation and a grand applause from the audience.

Etna grins at the audience before picking up Flonne and lift her with her own arms, princess style. As Flonne regained her consciousness, she saw a beaten up Etna in a rain of celebratory colored papers, heading into the fighter room. When she realized that she lost, she cried.

"I didn't hit you hard enough for you to cry, you know."

Flonne went silent.

"Actually, Etna." Flonne looked down. "I was double bluffing, just like you said."

A moment of silence.

"I knew that, stupid."

Flonne laughed.

"Of course you do."

"Of course I do."

Flonne went silent again.

Etna can heard her sniffling as she went inside the gate used to go from the fighter room and into the arena.

"I'm sorry Etna."

Etna looked at Flonne.

"No need to apologize." Etna said. "It must be hard right? To see the one you love being taken by someone else but you? I know how that feel because we're the same, you and I. Truth to be told I was jealous of you. I was jealous that you're the one who is close to Prince... no, to Laharl. You're the one who changed his heart, you're the one who he risked his very life for, and you're the one who he feel his emotion belongs to."

Silence.

"Time and time again I tried to kill you, murder you, and many other things worse than that, just to become the only woman seen by Laharl." Etna sighed. "But we're friends, and friends don't do that to each other. They battle it out in a big colosseum and scam the audience with fake insurances and overpriced food stands."

Flonne and Etna laughed.

"I guess we are friends, aren't we." Flonne said. A smile on her face framed her acceptance greatly.

"Stupid, of course we are." Etna confirmed.

A long hallway of silence.

"Hey Etna."

"Yeah?"

Flonne hesitates in saying it as she fidgets around, but she then opened her mouth.

"Please take care of Laharl."

Flonne lifts her face to show her eyes that are filled with tears flowing down her cheek and her face that is turning red. Etna rubbed one of the tears with her thumb finger before continue to walk the long hallway.

"I promise."

Staring at Etna, she let out her tears. A happy smile is formed on her face.

"So this is how it feel to be a bride. Thank you for doing this to me, Etna."

Etna sighed, followed by a smile.

"You're welcome Flonne."

* * *

"This is delicious Barbara." Xenolith said as she took a spoonful of omelette rice into his mouth. "I like what you did to the sauce. Could you tell me more about the ingredients for it?"

"I am ordered by the cook to not spoil the ingredients."

"Of course you do." Xenolith laughed.

Xenolith is now blending in with the demons that are inside the maid café. He himself is sitting on a table for VIP and is eating an omelette without a care in this world. When the match starts, he stays at the maid café with Barbara.

"Where is the prince, Barbara?"

"He is accompanying her sister to an idol concert."

Xenolith pretends he didn't hear that and continues to eat his food.

He feel so stupid worrying about Prince Laharl right now.


End file.
